tfsdfandomcom-20200214-history
Frenzy
History Coming online pretty early into the war, Frenzy was pretty excited at first. Why? Because of the fact that he was actually pretty excited to be a warrior. He quickly signed onto the Decepticon cause, following his brother, and Soundwave. His potential was quickly realized, and he was starting to take on hacking missions, missions where he had to infiltrate a location and retrieve data. Numerous times, he ended up being under attack by Autobots when he got distracted by something, and ended up running to the waiting Decepticon patrol either missing a limb or two, or as nothing but a head. It was actually relatively common. As a waste of resources, the only thing keeping him alive by that point was how useful he was. And Soundwave. Soon, the time came when the Allspark was launched into space. Frenzy was teamed up with Barricade and sent out with the others in the party (Starscream, Bonecrusher, Brawl, and Blackout and Skorponok) to locate the Allspark. On Earth, Frenzy ended up being decapitated twice, once by a human female (Mikaela Banes) and another time by one of his own disks. His head was located by ex-Sector Seven agent Seymour Simmons and kept in his basement for several years. However, his body had been retrieved and was being kept by the Decepticons. However, he doesn’t know the specifics about his revival, he just knows that he likes the fact he is not still in the clutches of that insect. Current Happenings Personality Frenzy runs around quickly, no matter where he is. The reasoning for this is that he is hyperactive, or would be considered as such if he was organic. But, he isn’t, and most just take it as a glitch in his programming that he acts the way he does. And really, it may be. However, Frenzy loves it, talking so fast as to be confusing, and moving and twitching in such ways as to just generally create chaos. That was his element, chaos. He is an expert hacker, specializing in getting in and out of systems quickly. He, would much rather be in the thick of things, where he excels. However, he puts up with his orders, and actually acts subtly in the field. Until something attacks him or he fails to hack something. Then, he usually shrieks and attacks the first enemy he sees. Usually, his shrieking involves profanity, from several languages that are difficult to pick out in his speedy speech. Of course, that is what he does. Whenever he visit’s a world, he usually learns all the profanity first. That way, if he needs to exit in a hurry, he can at least use it to insult people on other planets. Frenzy really started missing his partner, Barricade, after he was revived from being defeated in Sector Seven. However, circumstances kept them apart. The only reason Frenzy actually missed Barricade, was because of the fact that the larger mech was actually just fun to irritate. What else was he supposed to do? There wasn’t a point to it, never was, and probably never would be. Quotes Relations Family (Natural or Adoptive) *Father: It could be said that Soundwave is as much a parental unit as he is commander. *Soundwave's Brother: Blaster *Siblings: Looks on Aria like a sister of sorts. *Brother: Rumble *Other companions: Ravage and Gauntrix, Laserbeak, Buzzsaw, and Ratbat. *Soundwave's Love Interest: Lyric "Siren" Melbourn (He fears what his memories will do to her and so far refuses to Spark-Meld and bond with her.) Friends * Neutrals * Enemies * Strengths and Skills * Weaknesses and Flaws * Weapons Likes and Dislikes Rumors/Gossip Extra Information * Category:Canon Characters